Fatigue & Fascination
by Gun Brooke
Summary: Andy's so tired, she's not thinking clearly, but confronts Miranda in a way she'd never do otherwise. And eventually they end up with an audience. ***This is another one of my dialogue-only stories.*


**Fatigue & Fascination**

A MirAndy dialogue

**By Gun Brooke**

* * *

"You're not supposed to be downstairs, Miranda."

"And you? You're late."

"I had errands. And tons of dry-cleaning."

"And I live here."

"You never show yourself normally."

"And you're never this frank."

"Guess I'm tired. It's Friday."

"Are you going to hold on to the Book all night?"

"Oh. Here you go, Miranda. Enjoy."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I browsed it in the town car. You're in for a treat."

"And you're the judge of that?"

"Don't huff at me. I've done my share of editing."

"And this school paper of yours makes you think you can judge what's best for Runway?"

"No. I can judge what's too crappy though."

"Andrea, why are you leaning against the railing?"

"I said I was tired."

"Oh, for heaven's sake. Get into the study."

"All right. You don't have to push."

"With your glacial pace, I'll be an old woman before you're there."

"That's rather funny."

"I'm known for my sense of humor."

"Infamous, even."

"Sit. No, not there. On the couch."

"If I sit on your couch, I'll fall asleep."

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm getting you some coffee so you don't doze off in the cab."

"What cab? I go by the subway."

"What?"

"Hey, don't fall over."

"You go by the subway?"

"Yes."

"It's dangerous this time of night."

"Nothing's ever happened to me."

"Yet."

"Oh, great. That's encouraging. I can't afford a cab. What am I going to do? Walk home?"

"No, silly girl, that's even more dangerous."

"You're not going to offer to lend me your bicycle, are you?"

"I don't own a bicycle. I have an exercise bike."

"That won't get me very far."

"You're slurring."

"Again. Tired. Long day."

"Hm. Instead of the coffee, I think I need to put you to bed."

"Puh…put me to bed? You make me sound like a kid."

"Hardly. Stand up. We're going upstairs.

"Schorry, Miranda. Too tired."

"Oh, my. Let me help you—ohhh!"

"Ow! What are you doing?"

"Me? You're the one who pulled me down!"

"Yowsa—you _can_ raise your voice when you want to after all."

"Let me get up, Andrea."

"In a minute…"

"Andrea. Andrea? Oh, you foolish girl."

"…"

"Andrea? At least move a little to the side. I'm right on top of you. I may be impairing your breathing."

"Uh-uh."

"…"

"Miranda."

"Just relax. I'm trying to get comfortable.

"You're squirming."

"Well, that's what it takes to move off you."

"We can roll. Like this."

"Andrea!"

"See? Much better."

"Well. Hm. Yes. Yes, it is."

"You're soft."

"Thank you."

"And you smell so good."

"As do you."

"Got to make sure."

"What?"

"If you taste just as good."

"What do you mean—oh. Oh, my. Andrea…"

"…"

"…"

"You do."

"Mm."

"You taste amazing."

"…"

"…"

"As do you."

"…"

"…"

"Fetch the Book?"

"Uh-uh. Tomorrow."

"Okay."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"You kissed me back."

"Glad you noticed."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Mm. I like when you snuggle like this. You tired too?"

"I am. Just rest, Andrea. I have you."

"Okay."

"…"

"…"

#

**The * next * morning**

#

"Wow, look."

"Who's that?"

"One of them is mom."

"The other one's Andrea."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"No, I'm not. Look at the hair. See?"

"But why's she all snuggled up with mom on our couch?"

"Remember what I said once they got back from Paris?"

"Good riddance to Stephen?"

"Idiot. Apart from that."

"Yeah. I do. You said if it wasn't for Andy, mom would've gone bonkers."

"And now they're snuggling."

"Yeah. Guess you were right what you said around Christmas too."

"I forgot. What did I say?"

"At the Runway Christmas party. Remember? When we were hiding in the stairs at the office?"

"Oh yeah! They came in and mom was all tense and really mean."

"And that's when Andy just wrapped her arms around her and held her like really, really tight."

"Mom tried to break free. She's not that big on hugging."

"She hugs us."

"That's different."

"So when she finally gave in and hugged Andy back, she started crying."

"Andy got tons of mascara smudges. She shouldn't have worn a white shirt if she was going to hug mom."

"She probably didn't know. But, anyway, that's when you said-"

"They are freakin' MFEO."

"And I didn't know what it meant at first, but you were right."

"Well, they are made for each other. I'm right all the time when you think of it."

"Oh, please. As if."

"Look, Andy's waking up. Hi, Andy. How about making us some pancakes?"

"Uh-oh. Mom's awake too. Guess we're making our own pancakes. Why don't we make some for all of us? That way you two can snuggle some more before you go up.

"Hey, sis, wait up. "

"Is mom following us? I think she was growling."

"No. We're alone. Actually, I think she sounded like Natalie's cat when it purrs."

"Really? That sounds better."

"So, pancakes. Have you ever made any?"

"Are you kidding? No."

"Well…how hard can it be?"

**END**


End file.
